P.I.G. Arc
The P.I.G. Arc is a story arc introduced in Season 2 of Milo Murphy's Law. In this arc, Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota are hired by Bob Block, head of the Paranormal Investigation Group (abbreviated to P.I.G.), after getting fired from the Bureau of Time Travel by his descendant. Specifically, Cavendish and Dakota are hired to collect extraterrestrial trash as part of the Purgers of Intergalactic Garbage division, also abbreviated to P.I.G. This arc starts with "Picture Day" and continues throughout Season 2. Timeline of Events *"Snow Way Out": Dakota and Cavendish wait anxiously for Mr. Block's call after they sent their report about the Pistachion invasion. Believing they have disobeyed orders, Mr. Block sends them to Supreme Tribunal, where he and the other judges learn of Dakota's hundreds of time alterations to save Cavendish. He banishes Cavendish and Dakota from time travel and sends them back in time. *"Picture Day": Without a job, Dakota and Cavendish decide to take a vacation, when Bob Block, Mr. Block's great-great-great-grandfather, contacts them and announces they'll be hired to P.I.G. after their vacation. Cavendish finds out the acronym stands for Paranormal Investigation Group, and upon mistakenly arriving in Nepal, he and Dakota try to take a picture of a yeti and show it to Bob Block. Upon contacting him, Block reveals Cavendish and Dakota are actually going to work at a P.I.G. division, also P.I.G, but standing for Purgers of Intergalactic Garbage. *"Game Night": Cavendish and Dakota plug a deadly vortex with a table. Although it appears to be irrelevant to alien garbage, this is their first mission at P.I.G. that was shown. *"Lady Krillers": Cavendish and Dakota find an alien when collecting garbage. They fail to catch it. *"Disco Do-Over": Cavendish and Dakota are assigned to pilfer lawn gnomes from alien origin from a persistent old lady. After paying her 50 dollars, they hear that the reason why they have to collect the gnomes is that it's actually alien fecal matter converted to resemble lawn gnomes. *"Managing Murphy's Law": Cavendish and Dakota have to investigate a Slushy Dawg when customers do weird stuff after passing the drive-thru and forgetting about it, but they end up being victims of this themselves multiple times. They eventually discover a broken memory wiping machine near a dumpster and plug its hole with wrappers. *"Freefall": Cavendish laments about never being seen by anyone as he and Dakota fly a plane with a banner with a message to the aliens. They get discovered and attacked by a group of government agents. After this encounter, Cavendish feels excited that they may have become important again. *"Abducting Murphy's Law": Cavendish witnesses an alien abduction, but nobody believes him. Cavendish decides to do some more investigating, but when finding nothing about the spaceship he saw, he decides to take action and save the abductee himself while dragging Dakota along. When Dakota shows concern about it, Cavendish gets into an argument with him, and afterwards, decides to go rogue. He uses the memory wiping machine on Dakota and leaves without a trace. Preluding Episode In "Snow Way Out", Cavendish and Dakota are anticipating a call from Mr. Block after sending their report about the events of the previous episodes. Cavendish in particular is anxious, because while they did save the world twice, time has healed in the future, meaning that Mr. Block still believes they have disobeyed orders. The two then get teleported to the future, as Mr. Block announces they will be sent to Supreme Tribunal. At Supreme Tribunal, Cavendish defends himself and Dakota, admitting that they did dismiss orders in order to save humanity. He shows the judges (Mr. Block, Alien Llama Judge, and Judge Concentric Circles) a chrono-video presentation Dakota has prepared, but the clips Dakota chose are all from their past failures, instead of showing actual proof. Dakota's reasoning is that the clips were funny, but he reckons the judges don't seem entertained by it. As the court is ready to pass judgement, Dakota holds a criticizing speech to them, stating that they just sit there in their chairs while Dakota and Cavendish have to do all the hard work and dying for it. During this speech, he accidentally reveals that he has altered the timeline hundreds of times to save Cavendish from death each time, and by the time he realizes his mistake, the judges have heard enough. Mr. Block banishes Dakota and Cavendish from time travel for life, and sends them back to Milo's time, evidently leaving them jobless. Major Episodes "Picture Day" In "Picture Day", Dakota is packing up as he and Cavendish are planning to vacation in Hawaii, but Cavendish is not in the mood after their recent dismissal from the B.O.T.T. That all changes when the two suddenly get contacted by Mr. Bob Block, who introduces himself as the great-great-great-grandfather of their former boss, to which Dakota takes surprise, as this new Mr. Block looks a lot younger than the Mr. Block from 2175. Bob Block informs Dakota and Cavendish that he has hired them, and that they will be ready to work at P.I.G. as soon as they come back from vacation, which leaves Cavendish overjoyed. At the airport, Cavendish decides to look up what P.I.G. stands for, while Dakota guesses it could stand for "pigs in a glanket". They discover that it's actually an acronym for "Paranormal Investigation Group", as Cavendish berates Dakota for making up a word like "glanket". Dakota believes that glankets do exist, suggesting it's a glow-in-the-dark blanket, and he's proven right as they're given a glanket by an employee when they are about to board their flight. However, due to Zippy, the world's fastest koala, racing towards them in a transport cart, the two accidentally take the wrong flight and end up in Nepal. Once there, they shiver while they're huddled in their glanket, as a yeti passes by. Cavendish decides that they should take the opportunity to get a picture of the yeti while they're there in Nepal, doing their job as paranormal investigators. The two end up failing every attempt, until the yeti approaches them and takes a selfie using Cavendish's phone. Now with their yeti picture, Cavendish and Dakota rush back to their office at the strip mall and show it to Mr. Block. They end up crashing into Chad, after he had taken a photo of Milo and was about to delete it much to the dismay of Milo, Melissa, Zack and Amanda. Cavendish accidentally ends up taking Chad's phone, and as Chad sends Cavendish's yeti picture to Amanda, Cavendish ends up showing Bob Block Chad's photo of Milo. After Cavendish insists he was doing his job as a paranormal investigator, Mr. Block clarifies to him and Dakota that they're specifically put in the janitorial division, that is also abbreviated to P.I.G., but stands for "Purgers of Intergalactic Garbage". He explains that Cavendish and Dakota have to clean up alien trash, noting they already have competent people for the more important occupations. However, Cavendish seems more surprised at the fact that aliens actually exist. "Lady Krillers" In "Lady Krillers", Cavendish and Dakota are assigned to pick up alien trash in a wasteland nearby Danville. After failing to convince Mr. Block to give them a higher position, Cavendish laments that they're still stuck doing low-end jobs like their current position, also pointing out the garbage they're collecting looks like regular human trash. Dakota doesn't mind, however, and continues doing his job while enjoying some music, accidentally putting a pink, unknown specimen in their trash bag. Later, Cavendish tries putting some of his collected litter in the bag as it moves around. He assumes Dakota is accidentally moving the bag, but when the latter responds he's not moving the bag at all, the two notice the bag is moving on its own. Cavendish realizes they must've collected an actual alien by accident, and believes they should show this to Mr. Block, ordering Dakota to keep hold of it. The alien is proven to be difficult to remain still and just as hard to catch, as they attempt many times to grab the trash bag and fail each time, while inexplicably getting ravaged by several bison afterwards. Eventually, Dakota gets the idea to hitch a ride on one of the bison to catch up on the alien creature, using Cavendish to keep the bison moving. This attempt succeeds, but the alien creature proves to be strong enough to drag the two all the way into Danville, leaving a trail of trash behind. The creature finally stops in the middle of the city, but gets lifted upwards by the tractor beam of an alien spaceship, leaving Cavendish and Dakota behind. When Cavendish asks if this situation can get any worse, the remaining trash they've collected rains down upon the two, followed by them getting stomped by bison again. "Disco Do-Over" In "Disco Do-Over", Cavendish and Dakota are picking up alien trash in the Lard World Gardens, as Bob Block contacts them again for a new mission: they have to collect lawn gnomes that appear to be from alien origin. As Cavendish and Dakota follow the coordinates Block sent, they arrive at a lilac-colored house and begin to collect the lawn gnomes in the house's front yard. Unfortunately, the owner of the house, a short, old lady, appears to be very attached to her lawn gnomes and enters the front yard to attack Dakota and Cavendish with her walking cane, regardless of the latter's formal introduction, and shoos them off. Cavendish and Dakota decide to wait until the sun has set in the evening, and sneak quietly in the front lawn to retrieve the gnomes. However, as soon as they open the yard's fence gate, the old lady races out of the house with a mobility scooter and assaults the two in the same manner as before, forcing Cavendish and Dakota to retreat again. Later, Dakota and Cavendish decide to wear black outfits and rib-knit caps as camouflage, and shoot a harpooned rope from the other side of the street to the lilac house. Tying the other end to a tree they're hiding behind, Cavendish then attaches his belt onto the rope and slide across the street to collect the gnomes, and then slide the bag back to Dakota. Unfortunately, as Cavendish starts grabbing the gnomes in the yard, he realizes that the old lady was already waiting for Cavendish in the bushes. Cavendish fearfully anticipates another barrage of attacks, but realizes the old lady is neither behind him or in front of him. It turns out, though, that the lady is under him, as she attacks Cavendish in his gut while he's still hanging. During the assault, a truck passes by on the street through the rope, snapping it and dragging Cavendish out of the yard. Back in their van, Cavendish and Dakota decide to wait until the house's lights are off, indicating that the old lady is going to sleep, meaning that they can collect the gnomes undisturbed. As all the lights are out, Dakota confirms they can pick up the gnomes now, but before he can even finish his sentence, the old lady appears right beside their van, as Cavendish commands Dakota to drive away. Unfortunately for them, the old lady continues chasing them, driving in her own car. After chasing for a while, she starts catching up on them, ready to attack Cavendish and Dakota as she drives next to their van. However, as she beats the van with her cane, her car drives right into a hole in the road, closed off by construction work. But right when Cavendish and Dakota sigh of relief, it turns out the lady clinged herself on their van's roof, shattering the windshield and continuing attacking Dakota and Cavendish. The two bump into a fire hydrant, causing the lady to fall off the roof into a heap of trash bags. But even that doesn't deter the lady, as she rises from the bags and slowly approach Cavendish and Dakota, who are desperately trying to start the van with no avail. Right as she is about to strike, they cower in fear and panic. However, when Cavendish desperately shouts to offer her money for the gnomes, she lowers her cane. Later, back in the strip mall, Mr. Block contacts Cavendish and Dakota, who are lying down on the couch surrounded by gnomes, praising them for getting them. Dakota admits they paid her 50 dollars to retrieve the gnomes, as Cavendish asks Block why the lawn gnomes are so valuable in the first place. Bob tells him that the lawn gnomes are really not so valuable, revealing that the aliens convert their own excrement to look like lawn gnomes and drop them off on Earth as a dumping ground. "Managing Murphy's Law" In "Managing Murphy's Law", Dakota and Cavendish are assigned to investigate a Slushy Dawg, having an appointed meeting with Jeremy, who reported about odd activities after customers made use of the drive-thru. Dakota decides to order food first at their appointment. Later, however, Cavendish and Dakota wake up inside their van near the drive-thru, with a dashboard covered in fastfood wrappers and having no recollection of what happened. They decide to take the drive-thru again, taken by surprise that Jeremy had already met them from their last visit ten minutes ago. Unable to remember any of that, they continue driving when a flash occurs. Dakota and Cavendish wake up in front of an arcade game at Harry Hamster, again unable to recall how they got there. They drive back to Slushy Dawg, and are again surprised that Jeremy recognizes them at the intercom, who in turn shows frustration for ordering all the hamburgers and causing a ruckus while yelling about being young again. Having no recollection of any of that, Dakota notes about wanting a refund, as he pulls forward, when another flash occurs. After Dakota and Cavendish regain consciousness, they find themselves in the middle of an acrobat act in a circus, without a safety net. They return to Slushy Dawg afterwards, meeting with an even more frustrated Jeremy at the intercom. Cavendish orders Dakota to pull forward, as another flash occurs. They're later seen at a shore, slowly colliding into each other on hoverboards while holding water noodles, as they regain consciousness, getting frustrated that they're yet again in a different situation without recollection. When they return to the Slushy Dawg with wrappers piling up in their van, Cavendish decides to take the matter more slowly, finally taking notice of a weird alien device next to a dumpster near the drive-thru. Cavendish recognizes that this alien device causes their memory loss and their odd acting due to a hole in the device, realizing this is the alien trash Jeremy must've reported about earlier. Dakota agrees to take it out, after grabbing a snack. Jeremy regrettably informs them that the only item on the menu available are fish burgers, to which Dakota appalls and announces to just drive through without an order, not realizing he and Cavendish are going to be in contact yet again with the alien device's radiance as a flash occurs yet again. When Dakota and Cavendish wake up this time, they find themselves in the bushes nearby the Slushy Dawg, as sirening police cars pass them. They find themselves in 80's rock clothing, with music instruments in the back. Cavendish notes the time and that they're hours late for their appointment, as he notices a message written by himself with ketchup on the windshield, informing them about the memory wiping device at the dumpster. They step out the van and approach the device with caution, as Cavendish asks how they need to plug the hole, to which Dakota responds by using the wrappers from all their forgotten orders. As they celebrate, the two get approached by the Murphy van, as Milo thanks the two for providing the fireworks for his friends' band at their concert, to which they have no recollection of. As it turns out, Amanda had texted them to provide for those while the two were influenced by the alien device. "Field of Screams" In "Field of Screams", Cavendish and Dakota are driving through a corn field (coincidentally nearby the farm of Zack's uncle Cornelius), trying to locate their next mission's destination. They seem to be lost however, so Cavendish calls Mr. Block for assistance. Fortunately, it turns out Cavendish and Dakota are exactly where they're supposed to be, as Bob Block explains that they need to find a piece of bent metal, that fell off a UFO and landed somewhere in the corn fields. After the call has ended, Dakota notices a gate with several warnings and an old security TV monitor connected to a doorbell. Cavendish rings the doorbell and gets in contact with the owner of the cornfield behind said gate, a grouchy farmer. Cavendish explains to the farmer that they want to examine his cornfield, informing him about the strange alien artifact they're looking for. The farmer won't let them in, though, as he believes Cavendish and Dakota are looking for actual alien creatures and get a picture of them, and he wants to shoot a photo of them first, since it's on his property. After the farmer cuts the connection, Dakota notes to Cavendish should've said "please". Cavendish gives in to Dakota's suggestion and rings the doorbell again, this time asking the farmer if saying "please" would make a difference. The farmer answers by opening the gate... and activating a water hose behind it, spouting Dakota and Cavendish away, getting pushed onto their van. Cavendish and Dakota dry themselves with a towel, as Dakota has an idea based on what the farmer said. They're later seen ringing the doorbell again, this time pretending to be aliens, with costumes and all. As the farmer won't answer, Dakota decides to enter the cornfield anyway, motioning Cavendish to follow him and climb the fence. The farmer couldn't answer, as he's in a watchtower — looking over his cornfield with binoculars — searching for aliens. He spots Cavendish and Dakota in their alien costumes, and, believing they're actual aliens, springs into action to get himself photos on these aliens and sell them to newspapers. Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota have found the metallic object they were looking for, but at the same time, encounter Milo, Melissa and Zack, who were doing chores for Cornelius's farm while he's away, and were looking for a runaway piglet. However, due to their messed up appearances thanks to an earlier accident, Dakota and Cavendish mistake the trio for an actual group of aliens, and Milo and friends mistake the duo of ex-time travelers for aliens as well, causing both parties to panic and flee all over the cornfield, all the while the farmer still runs around to take pictures of aliens. Eventually, though, Dakota and Cavendish have escaped the cornfield with the bent artifact in tow. "Freefall" In "Freefall", Dakota and Cavendish are flying an airplane with a banner towed on its tail, reading "Please don't litter on our planet", indicating their mission for this episode is to fly around and hoping by chance the aliens read their message. While Dakota is singing a variation of his zoo sing about their mission, Cavendish expresses his grievance about their current predicament of having saved the world, but getting stuck with collecting alien garbage as no one notices what they have done. As he complains that he would like somebody to notice them for once, a drone from the Government Agents passes by, controlled by Lieutenant Tenant. Soon after, the drone gets caught in a parachute from Milo, Zack and Melissa, who got stuck in the sky after a freefall simulation blew them into the air. As the drone carries Milo, Zack and Melissa around the restricted government area, watchtowers begin to fall and crumble down all the buildings in the area, right as the drone loses the tree teens. When the agents climb out of the rubble, head of the government agents sees Cavendish and Dakota's airplane and blames said plane for the damage, commanding one of the agents to disintegrate them. However, since the disintegration ray is past its expiration date, he commands the agents to blast the plane with the drone. The drone nears the aircraft and has Cavendish and Dakota in its camera's view. Dakota notices the drone and notifies Cavendish about it. When the drone starts shooting, Cavendish turns the plane around and tries escaping from the drone. The drone misfires and accidentally hits Milo's parachute, causing them to fall, right as Dakota and Cavendish's plane also nosedives. When seeing the trio, Dakota tells them to grab on by their banner as they fly up, which rips in half soon after. Dakota and Cavendish watch as Zack clings on to the other side of the ripped banner, when they notice the drone is about to fly straight into their plane. The drone rips off their propeller, though, which not only destroys the drone, but also causes the plane to crash. As they fall out of the plane, Cavendish is ecstatic, as he believes they're on someone's radar due to that drone, reveling on the fact that they've become important again. "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer" "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer" starts in outer space, as an unidentified object shoots into the cosmos, and riqochets off several planetoids and asteroids, setting course to Earth and landing into the Danville sewer system through a manhole. Later, Cavendish and Dakota are found in the Danville sewers to collect garbage again, when they notice the unidentified object from earlier, which turns out to be a gray, metallic spheroid, faintly glowing blue. When Cavendish picks it up and wonders why it's glowing, Dakota guesses it could be radioactive, to which Cavendish passes the spheroid to Dakota, who passes it back to Cavendish. As they keep passing the object, they unknowingly float in the air, but they soon realize they do. Cavendish realizes that the spheroid is causing antigravitational properties to expel in the area, but they quickly plummet down as soon as the spheroid soars away. After falling on the floor, Cavendish notes that the spheroid is something far more important and should be shown to Mr. Block, as he runs after it. Cavendish and Dakota chase the spheroid all the way to Subterranus as they try to catch it. Dakota eventually does with his body, but the spheroid starts whizzing around the area again as Dakota tries to hold onto it, while Cavendish calls Mr. Block. The spheroid runs into Cavendish as he is put on hold, and Cavendish is bouncing on Dakota's back as he gets to speak with Bob Block, right when he's put on hold again. Later, Cavendish and Dakota were brought to another location in the underground by the spheroid, and right as Cavendish is put on hold for a third time, a large boulder crashes into the sewers, creating an opening for the spheroid to fly out. As the spheroid does, while Dakota and Cavendish cling onto it, they meet up with Milo, who is visiting a dog park with Diogee and a few other dogs he has to take care of. The spheroid causes Milo and the dogs to float as well, as Dakota calls for help. Milo uses the dogs' leashes to tie the dogs together, and notifies the large St. Bernard of the group of dogs, Beauregard, about Cavendish's pant leg. The dog clings onto Cavendish's pants, as Milo ties the end of the leash chain to a bench, pulling everyone back on the ground, right when the spheroid deactivates, causing them to fall down anyways and to drop the spheroid, causing a nearby baseball that resembles the spheroid to roll into view. Mistaking the baseball for the spheroid, Cavendish picks it up as he and Dakota return to the strip mall. Right after they left, the actual spheroid reactivates, floats in front of Milo, and flies back into outer space. Cavendish calls Mr. Block with their communicator in their strip mall office, and show Mr. Block the "spheroid" with its antigravity properties, but since they mistakenly got a regular baseball, it just drops down with no additional effect. Bob Block believes they're just trying to become full agents by showing him phony stuff, as he explains they can only become such when they discover a new alien species, or alert them of alien activity they don't already see, which is pretty much impossible. Mr. Block thanks the two anyway for giving him a laugh. "Abducting Murphy's Law" "Abducting Murphy's Law" starts with Cavendish and Dakota picking up trash on a parking lot, as Cavendish laments on the fact that they went from saving the world to cleaning up alien litter, when Bob Block calls them. He notifies Cavendish and Dakota that there has been a mixup in their assignment, and it turns out they've been picking up regular trash the entire day instead of alien trash. After the call ends, Cavendish has had it, tirading that he's destined for much more than collecting garbage, as Dakota starts eating his lunch. When Cavendish asks where his ambition has gone to, Dakota tells him that what job Cavendish is looking for currently doesn't exist: the aliens they've encountered so far are litterbugs, the Pistachions have been eradicated, and the world is not currently threatened by anything else. When he offers Cavendish some egg salad, Cavendish denies the offer and roams elsewhere on the parking lot. When Cavendish is sitting on a bench, Scott shows up from a manhole, telling the Undergrounder he's currently moping about the meaningless life he's living in. Scott then states that loss can lead to new adventures. Cavendish lets the statement sink in, and takes the advice in stride (even though Scott is just reading a slogan from a billboard sign). When Cavendish ponders how to stop sulking about his current predicament, when an alien spaceship seems to be abducting someone in the distance. He sees the abduction and runs off to warn Dakota, but the spaceship is already gone by the time he reaches him, meaning Cavendish is the only one that has witnessed the abduction. Positive that the world may be threatened and that they might get promoted, Cavendish runs off and motions Dakota to follow him to Mr. Block. Over at the P.I.G. headquarters, Bob Block tells the two that all extraterrestrials must notify P.I.G. when they're abducting people, and that the organization would know about all other unauthorized abductions before Dakota and Cavendish would. He asks if Dakota saw the spaceship too, but Dakota admits he was too busy eating his lunch. Bob concludes that Cavendish may have been working too hard and imagining things, offering him to take the afternoon off. When Cavendish wonders what will happen to the poor soul that got abducted, Block states that nothing will happen, firmly stating that there is no abduction. He calls Toodles, and asks the clerk to follow him to make it seem he's going somewhere, leaving Cavendish and Dakota. Dakota then rhetorically asks what Mr. Block even knows, and states he's just a boss doing managing stuff. Cavendish misinterprets this as a suggestion that they don't need Block's permission to investigate on the matter, to which Dakota immediately regrets what he just said. At a P.I.G. office, Cavendish sits at a computer desk and browses through the inter-dimensional vehicle database to find the spaceship he saw, but the database doesn't seem to have an entry on it. He wonders if the spaceship even shows up on P.I.G.'s radar, when Dakota asks if he's even sure that he really saw what he has seen. Cavendish confirms he did, as he decides that what he's doing isn't helping. He states that they need to take action instead of doing research and runs off without explanation, to which Dakota objects and asks if he's going to do so all day. Cavendish and Dakota are next seen at the P.I.G. Armory, when Cavendish tells a joke to the guard, who then lets them in the armory. As Cavendish grabs one of the weapons on display, Dakota asks what they're doing. Cavendish explains that they're going to borrow the weapons and save the abducted person, but Dakota thinks they probably shouldn't break the P.I.G.'s rules like this. Cavendish points out Dakota's hypocrisy, as he used to break the rules back at the B.O.T.T. Dakota explains that back then, they could still travel in time and fix their mistakes, but now they're stuck in this time period, and have to keep their jobs and pay rent. Cavendish concludes by this behavior that Dakota doesn't believe him. While Dakota does confirm he didn't see what Cavendish saw, he still believes Cavendish saw it, but that hardly counts according to Cavendish, as he angrily storms out of the armory. He passes the guard, who asks Dakota why Cavendish is in such a hurry. As Dakota hesitates to answer, his bag rips open and reveals the weapons he collected, leaving him and Cavendish busted. Back at the strip mall, Dakota confronts Cavendish, who seems to be packing in a duffle bag. Cavendish announces to Dakota he's going rogue. Dakota apologizes about him not believing the way Cavendish wanted him to believe, but Cavendish denies it, telling Dakota it's too late for that. Dakota tries motivating him, admitting that they had their difficulties, but that things always work out in the end and that they're back as a team. Cavendish states that it won't be like that this time, as he picks up the alien memory erasing device from "Managing Murphy's Law". When Dakota asks what he's going to do with it, Cavendish only replies that it's safer for him if he doesn't remember what he's going to do, removing the wrappers and activating the device. When Dakota wakes up, he finds himself lying down on a roof of a car while wearing a rasta hat, wondering where Cavendish is. He looks around in the strip mall office, to find no single sign of his friend, as he sits all alone on the couch. Later, Dakota sits at the bar of a newly rebuilt reopened Skate Ashbury, eating pizza rolls when Doofenshmirtz shows up. Dakota tells him that he thinks Cavendish used the memory wiper on him and left him, while Doofenshmirtz reveals that his friend was paid to hang out with him. He also tells Dakota that he spent the entire day locating Milo, who was missing that day. After noting Milo went missing last season too, Dakota offers Doofenshmirtz a pizza roll. Minor Episodes In "Game Night", Dakota and Cavendish appear in Milo's house to grab a table and throw it into a deadly vortex, as it appears to be the perfectly sized object to plug it. They then join Milo and friends at game night, before all of them get sucked into the vortex and end up in a dimension full of spaghetti people. Since this plotline doesn't deal with intergalactic garbage like their other missions, it is unknown why or how they've been assigned to this mission in the first place. In "Milo's Shadow", Cavendish appears alone at the Danville Community Center, joining a meeting held by the Konsortium Of Otherworldly Knowledge Seekers, or KOOKS, a small group of people that consist of Nolan Mitchell, Evan Chaffe and a third person, who believe in aliens. After listening to their rather insane stories about their extraterrestrial "encounters", Cavendish reveals his job at P.I.G. to them, explaining that they collect trash left behind by aliens. However, the members of KOOKS don't believe Cavendish and assume he's just mocking them, leading them to kick Cavendish out of the community center. Category:Spoilers Category:P